Idris
This article uses material from the “Idris” article on the Shadowhunter wiki at FANDOM and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Idris is the Shadowhunter home country, a sanctuary hidden from mundanes, given to them by the Angel Raziel. Its capital, and only city, is Alicante. The country is said to be surrounded by mountains with passes which can only be traversed through during high summer. Most Shadowhunters come from Idris, and many grow up and train there. Hodge Starkweather, who was cursed to never leave the New York Institute for his punishment, was banned and exiled particularly from Idris, seeing it as a heavy punishment as most Shadowhunters who grew up here long to be in their home country. Idris is located in Central Europe, between Germany, France, and Switzerland. Because of the wardings placed around the country and all of its borders, mundanes who come close to crossing it are instantly transported through to the other side of the barrier; therefore few mundanes know about it. A counterpart to mundane globes can be found in Institutes' libraries, which includes other lands that are part of the Shadow Realms. Alicante Alicante is the capital, and only city, of Idris. The Gard, the main meeting place of the Clave, and the Accords Hall are both found here. It is said that all roads in Alicante lead to the Accords Hall. The Clave buildings and the demon towers, which control the city's wards, are made of the demon repelling material called adamas. Imperishable Fields The Imperishable Fields is the stretch of plain outside Alicante, spanning the land from the city walls to the Brocelind Forest, where funeral rites for Shadowhunters are held. Brocelind Brocelind Plain is a flat terrain of high grasses that lead to the Brocelind Forest, which in turn encompasses a large portion of Idris and leads to Alicante. The forest is known to house several Downworlder clans from werewolves to vampires. The forest is thick and nearly impossible to navigate alone. Some manor houses are also scattered amongst the trees. Lake Lyn Lake Lyn is a remote lake that isn't used because the water is poisonous to Shadowhunters. Unbeknownst to many, the lake is in fact the legendary Mortal Mirror, the third of the Mortal Instruments, and is the lake where Raziel rose from and first appeared to Jonathan Shadowhunter. Academy Also found in Idris is the Shadowhunter Academy, a training school for young Shadowhunters who reside in the country. Closed sometime in the 1990s, the Academy reopened after the Dark War in 2007. There are a variety of manor houses in Idris owned by Shadowhunter families. Manor houses known to be found in Idris include: * Blackthorn manor * Fairchild manor * Herondale manor * Lightwood manor * Morgenstern manor * Pangborn manor * Penhallow manor * Silverhood manor * Wayland manor Trivia * There is a cemetery/necropolis and ossuary in Idris where certain Shadowhunter families own spots for their dead, if they choose not to have their remains kept in the Silent City. * The drinking age in Idris is fifteen. * People who live in Idris have a bit of an accent. Category:Locations